Regular Oz
by Kimball20
Summary: When Pops gets sucked into his copy of The Marvelous Land of Oz, the park members have to go into Pops's Oz book in order to not only rescue him, but to find themselves home.


**Hey guys! This is my Regular Show/Oz series crossover. Here are some notes:**

**-This is based off of the second Oz book The Marvelous Land of Oz, which means no Dorothy, Toto, or Cowardly Lion. So I don't want to hear any complains.**

**-I'm not gonna include Thomas in this one.**

**-I might not be able to work on this one that much, mainly because I don't have this book… yet.**

**Regular Show is owned by JG Quintel and the Oz books (and characters) are in public domain. **

**On with the show!**

**Ch.1: Getting to Oz:**

Mordecai and Rigby were on the couch, playing video games. As usual, Mordecai was kicking Rigby's butt at it.

"OOOOOOOHHH!" Mordecai said when he beat Rigby.

The raccoon looked at Mordecai and said, "That's not fair. This controller is busted."

"Whatever, dude," Mordecai said. "I always kick your butt."

As Mordecai said this, their boss Benson came into the room. He was really mad at them as usual.

"Mordecai! Rigby!" Benson said, "You two were suppose to rake the leaves 30 minutes ago and here you are playing your stupid video games!"

"We'll get right on it, Benson," Rigby said. "It's not like the leaves are going anywhere."

The gumball machine's face started to turn red. His hands went into tight fists.

"YOU TWO GO OUT THERE AND RAKE THOSE LEAVES RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson shouted.

"Fine," Mordecai and Rigby said at the same time. They turned off their video game and walked outside.

As they were outside, they walked over to the area where the leaves and rakes were. Mordecai picked up his rake, but Rigby just dragged his.

"I hate raking the leaves," Rigby complained.

"We have to do it, dude," Mordecai replied "Do you want Benson to fire us?"

"No."

Mordecai and Rigby began raking the leaves. Well, Mordecai was at least. Rigby just dragged his rake slowly. As they were doing their chore, they heard Pops laughing not too far from them.

They spotted the lollipop man, reading a book underneath a tree. Curious to know what Pops was reading, Mordecai and Rigby put their rakes down and walked over to him.

"Hey Pops," Mordecai greeted.

"Oh Mordecai and Rigby hello," the lollipop man greeted, looking up at them.

"What are you reading?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh it's a delightful book from my childhood entitled The Marvelous Land of Oz," Pops replied "It's the second book of the Oz series."

"Oz?" Mordecai asked "As in The Wizard of Oz?"

"Oh yes," Pops replied "But The Wizard of Oz is based off of a book entitled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Since it became a hit to both children and adults, L. Frank Baum wrote 13 more Oz books until his death."

Mordecai and Rigby were surprised that Pops would know something like this.

"The movie was lame anyway," Rigby stated.

"Dude you only say that because you were scared of the flying monkeys," Mordecai responded.

"Was not!"

"Rigby also got scared of Return to Oz," Mordecai added, "He was scared of the Nome King, the Wheelers, and Mombi's chamber of heads." **(Author's note: check out Return to Oz sometimes, it's a good movie).**

"Did not!" Rigby said. Rigby then did a weak punch at Mordecai, who punched him back. Rigby felt his arm in pain.

The clouds started to turn gray as Mordecai, Rigby, and Pops looked up at the sky. The clouds started to roar with thunder.

"Maybe Benson will stop making us rake the leaves for the day," Rigby said, thinking that it was going to rain.

A lighting bolt went down and hit Pops's Oz book. Pops screamed when this happened and dropped his book on the ground. The book started to glow green and a green tornado was starting to suck Pops in.

"Mordecai! Rigby! Help!" Pops cried out.

"Pops!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted.

Mordecai and Rigby were holding Pops's hands as he was getting sucked into the tornado. His hands were slipping from their grasp. Before Pops knew it, he was sucked into the tornado and the book closed in front of Mordecai and Rigby.

"We have to tell Benson this," Mordecai said, picking up the book.

"He's not gonna believe us," Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby ran until they found Benson, who was getting out of the house.

"Benson!" Mordecai said. "Pops got sucked into his book!"

Benson raised an eyebrow at this. "What?" Benson asked.

"We were raking the leaves and we saw Pops reading his Oz book under the tree," Mordecai said.

"Yeah!" Rigby added "And this lightning bolt hit the book and Pops got sucked into the book."

"Are you two only saying this so you can get out of doing your job?" Benson asked.

"No!" Mordecai said "We're being honest!"

"I don't believe you," Benson said. "You two are always slacking off and making up some excuse not to do your work."

"Benson," Skips said as he was skipping up to them, "Mordecai and Rigby are actually telling the truth."

"What?" Benson questioned, looking at Skips "You actually believe them?"

"Let me see that book," Skips said.

Mordecai handed the book over to Skips. The yeti looked at the book for a few seconds and replied, "Yes. Mordecai and Rigby are actually telling the truth."

Now Benson knew that Skips was always right with everything. "All right Skips," Benson said, "If you say so."

Benson went over to the golf cart and picked up the speaker. "Muscle Man and High-five Ghost," Benson said, "We're having a emergency meeting. Report back here."

"All right, Benson," Muscle Man responded, "We're on our way."

A minute later, Muscle Man and High-five Ghost arrived at the park. They appeared to be coming back from Wing Kingdom as faces and hands (and Muscle Man's shirt) was covered in sauce.

"What happened Benson?" Muscle Man asked.

"A lightning bolt hit Pop's Oz book and

"The only way he can get Pops back is by going into the book and getting him out of there," Skips said.

"That's a relief," High-five Ghost said.

"But in order to do that," Skips continued, "We have to go through the entire story, go through every possible danger, and rescue Pops."

Skips opened the book down and placed it on the ground. The green from the tornado was still there.

"We have to hang onto each other in order to go in," Skips said.

One by one, they started to hold hands. But Rigby (who was last) refused to hold hands with Muscle Man.

"Aww gross!" Rigby said "I'm not holding his hand! It's full of sauce and it smells!"

"Rigby!" Everyone else shouted.

"HOLD MUSCLE MAN'S HAND RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson shouted, his face turning red.

"Fine," Rigby said as he held Muscle Man's sauce covered hand.

And before they know it, the green tornado came out of the book. The tornado sucked all of the park workers into the book. As soon as Rigby's tail got into the book, the tornado went back into the book and the book closed shut.

**So will the park members save Pops? Again, this will take a while because I don't have the second book. But I will have it soon!**


End file.
